swgfandomcom-20200215-history
R
Radiant Star Wars Galaxies Server. Rebel A member of the Rebel Alliance Reb(s) Short for Rebel(s) Red Name Color of a forum name belonging to one of the Game Developers Respec Abbreviation for respecify or respecification. Also known as /respec. *'Combat Upgrade:' Once a character is played after the Combat Upgrade, they will have a chance to move around their current skills. This gives everyone a chance to change their template if they no longer like a profession. Players will be able to respec once every 12 hours for the first 2 after accessing their character post-CU. The respec system is set up based on how hard it is to get skill, not necessarily their skill point value; so that elite skills are twice as valuable as skills in starting professions. Publish 18 will bring one last, final Token Respec for all characters made before the publish. See Publish 18 for details. *'New Game Enhancements:' When players first logged in following the implementation of Publish 25, they were asked to choose from their current profession to one of the 9 Iconic Professions. In addition, all players were provided with a device called a Character Respec Device, which would allow them to change their profession ten more times. Retarded charge PvP-Version of the zerg-tactic, this phrase is often used in an insulting manner. The location of the clone centres so close at the PvP-Areas allow players to constantly clone and get back into battle, trying to win by sheer numbers while being inferior in numbers. Rez Resurrection, meaning someone with the ability to resurrect can bring you back to life after you have been killed by a player or mob. RGI Royal Guard Interceptor aka Imperial Guard TIE Interceptor RIS Reinforced Insulated Sheath (Armor) RL Real Life/Rocket Launcher (depending on usage) ROFL An acronym of Rolling On Floor Laughing. Can be used as a Social to activate the corrosponding animation. ROFL-Copters When a player either says "rofl" or uses /rofl and while the emote is running and they are literally rolling on the floor laughing (looks like a heart attack to some) and the person turns, either with the regular directional keys (when strafing is disabled) or with the NumPad arrows. This creates the effect of, well, a helicopter. Roleplay This is where you play your character as he/she/it would act and not how you would act. This way of playing makes the game feel more like the Star Wars galaxy and less like a game. For tips, hints, or even to find other roleplayers, you can check the http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/forums/show.m?forum_id=16 forum. RotJ Refers to the movie, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. ROTS Refers to the movie, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. ROTW Refers to the expansion to Star Wars Galaxies, Rage of the Wookies: Episode III. RP Short for Roleplaying, Roleplayer, or Roleplay. RSF 'R'oyal 'S'ecurity 'F'orces. The police force found on Naboo and in the Naboo System that are loyal to the Queen of Naboo. R-series Refers to a series of droids, created by the Industrial Automation company They released the R5, R4, R3 and R2 series. Also known as Astromech droids. The famous R2-D2 was an R-Series droid. Sometimes "R* droid" is used as shorthand in-game. There is also an R7 series droid, however this is not available in Star Wars Galaxies. Rubberbanding The act of “being ahead of the server” where, client side, you’re at one point but the server thinks you’re still at a point you previously were, and warps you back to that point. Category:Dictionary